Archer Vs Knight
by Nightwing0126
Summary: Arrowverse: Scarecrow has teamed up with Count Vertigo (2nd or 3rd I don't remember) and the fear inducing duo is causing problems for Team Green Arrow. Until The Dynamic Duo shows up. Can the seven heroes take down these men who can make you see your worst fears and save Star City? Only time will tell. Set up for Batman & Robin Arrowverse series.
1. Charaecter List

**Character List**

* * *

 **Team Batman**

Bruce Wayne- Batman

Jason Todd- Robin

Alfred Pennyworth

GCPD Commissioner James Gordon

* * *

 **Team GREEN Arrow**

Oliver Queen- Green Arrow

Roy Harper- Arsenal

Thea Queen- Speedy

Laurel Lance- Black Canary

John Diggle- Spartan

Felicity Smoak

* * *

 **Villains**

Count Vertigo III (the Scarecrow like one)

Johnathan Crane- Scarecrow

* * *

 **Additional Info**

Episode Name: Archer vs. Knight

Italic= narrative

Bold= setting

* * *

 **Suits**

 **Batman** \- a mix of Dark Knight Trilogy and Batman V Superman (Bat & color scheme)

 **Robin** \- Modified Batman Begins suit with a classic color scheme

 **Green Arrow** \- New suit revealed at San Diego Comic-Con

 **Speedy** \- Black comic suit

 **Arsenal** \- usual suit

 **Spartan** \- whatever it will be (His name may change depending on what Dig will be called)

 **Black Canary** \- Season 4 suit

 **Scarecrow** \- What he looks like in Arkham Knight


	2. Chapter 1: Seeing My Worst Fears

Chapter 1: The Bat & The Bird Arrive

* * *

 **Gotham City, New Jersey 10:05pm**

A man and woman were walking down the street when a man walked in front of them and another behind them, "Well hello" the man in front of them said, "this is Penguin's territory I'm afraid you're going to have to pay a toll fee let's say the pearls on her neck and your wallet."

"S-s-sir we live right behind where you're standing p-please let us go home." The man pleaded.

"Pay the damn fee and you will." The thug said. Slowly a shadow encased the four people it was in the shape of a Bat, "Damn." The thug said and smoke covered the four people when it cleared the thug in front of them was gone and the one behind them knocked out a mile away the thug was being held upside down off Wayne Tower.

"WHERE'S SCARECROW?" The Batman asked as Robin stood behind him.

"How the Hell should I know." The thug said about to pee his pants.

"Scarecrow has supplied Penguin with drugs before maybe they kept in touch." Batman said, "Hurry up my hand is starting to slip."

"Star City! He's in Star City working with this guy called Vertigo… C-Count Vertigo I swear that's all I know." The thug screamed as he shit his pants.

* * *

 **Flashback- Gotham City, twenty years ago**

The Waynes had just seen the Mark of Zorro and were walking home they took a short cut through Crime Ally, "That movie was awesome Dad thanks for taking us." A young Bruce Wayne said he turned around and a man was standing in their path

"Give me your wallet" he said pointing a revolver at Thomas, "and your pearl neckless." He said pointing the gun at Martha.

"Please there's no need for this—" Thomas started but the man's finger slipped and Thomas was shot.

"Thomas!" Martha screamed and pushed Bruce behind her the man looked at Martha.

"No witnesses." He said then shot her in the head he aimed his gun at Bruce and pulled the trigger it just made a clicking sound he looked in the gun it was out of ammunition, "Shit." The man said and ran.

* * *

 **Star City-10:30pm**

Team Arrow was out chasing down a Vertigo dealer the plan was to trap him by all four sides Guardian and Black Canary were coming from the east, Green Arrow from the north, Arsenal the south, and Speedy from the west the plan worked… sort of they did corner the man but they were surrounded by men wearing gas mask

"Well this is great." Speedy said sarcastically then the five heroes were knocked out.

* * *

 **Star City: Warehouse District-1:03am**

Green Arrow woke up last he looked to his left his entire team was there except his love Felicity he kept thinking about her worried, "Is everyone okay?" Green Arrow asked.

"We're fine Arrow." Speedy said, "We're just a little tied up right now." She said from the other side of the room.

"Good you're awake." Count Vertigo said, "Scarecrow they are awake!" he shouted and a man walked out with what looked like a potato sack over his head and he had rags on he had syringes on the glove on his right hand Arsenal turned pale as a ghost.

"I hate needles." Arsenal started rocking the operating table he was on and made it fall over Count Vertigo snapped his fingers ant two thugs set his table up.

"Time to see what you're afraid of." The man Count Vertigo called Scarecrow said and walked up to Green Arrow removed his hood and stuck the syringes in his neck.

* * *

 **Oliver's Fear**

Oliver was on the Queen's Gambit he looked to the bed he saw Felicity, Sara, and Laurel, "What the hell is going on?" he looked in the mirror and he was in his old Arrow costume then he turned around the ship had sank and the girls and him were separated, "Felicity! Felicity!" he shouted the scene changed he was on the island the moment where he had to choose who lived and died with the choices being Felicity, Shado, Sara, or Laurel, "Ivo please don't do." this he said his bow in his hand with an arrow drawn.

"Times up." Ivo said and pointed the gun a Felicity Oliver fired the arrow, drew another one and fired it, drew another one then fired it, then drew another one and stopped in Ivo's place was Felicity.

"Why Oliver? I thought—" she said then dropped dead. The scene changed to Hong Kong when the άλφα (Alpha) - ωμέγα (Omega) bioweapon had been launched and he was still in his Arrow suit he was ready to shoot the American General, "You have failed your country" Oliver said and he closed his eyes and did when he opened them Shado was in his place

"Oliver—" she said and collapsed. The scene changed to the fight with Merlyn he had the Arrow in his hand and not in control drove it into Merlyn. He turned around and Laurel was laying on the roof dead with an arrow in her heart Oliver slumped to his knees tears trickling down his face the scene changed and instead of Slade being Deathstroke it was him and Slade was The Arrow.

"Oliver let Sara go!" he said drawing the bow.

"You don't care Slade! Oliver shouted," Shado is dead! It was never like this on Lian Yu you wanted to kill Sara."

"Oliver you've been injected with the Mirakuru I can help you!" Slade said

"LIAR!" he shouted and next thing he knew he had accidently decapitated Sara Oliver knelt down over Sara's body. The scene changed he was back in the Arrow Suit and Ra's Al Ghul was standing over him with all of Oliver's friends and family dead behind him.

"You have brought death to all you care about you are truly my successor rise Al Sah- Him I am glad I chose you over the detective." Ra's said.

"Who?" Oliver now in Ra's Al Ghul's clothing said standing up from kneeling

"Al-Xu'ffasch." Ra's said, "The man that was set to marry my other daughter Talia."

"The Bat." Oliver said drawing his sword and stabbing Ra's he blinked and Ra's was now Thea.

"Why Ollie why?" she asked then collapsed into Oliver's arms she faded away and he looked up he was in jail roommate to The Count.

"Why am I here?" he asked the count.

"Manslaughter, obstruction of justice, tampering with multiple crime scenes, impersonating a prison guard, and acting as a vigilante. Among other things" The Count said.

"Where am I? Oliver asked.

"Death row." The Count said. The door opened and Oliver was yanked out by a man in a Bat costume.

"Green Arrow you need to fight this FIGHT IT!" he shouted as he faded away then all the enemies he had made over the years had charged him Oliver was back in the Green Arrow suit.

"This feels right." Oliver said and started firing arrows left and right knocking them down he shot a grapple arrow up where he saw light and zipped up into it

* * *

.

 **Reality**

Oliver woke up and the man in the Bat was injecting the antidote to Scarecrow's fear toxin into him, "Good you're back." The man in a Bat suit said.

"Exactly who are you?" Oliver asked.

"I'm Batman." He said releasing Oliver. Oliver grabbed his bow and quiver but there were no bad guys.

"By the time Robin and I got here they had escaped and you all were injected." Batman said and pointed to his left Roy and Thea were talking with a kid in red and green armor with a yellow R in a black circle with a yellow trim, a yellow cape, and green mask. Diggle and Laurel were talking with Captain Lance explaining what happened Oliver looked back and the man was gone Thea and Roy were standing with him.

"Ready to go?" Arsenal asked. Team Green Arrow fully assembled.

"Yes." Green Arrow said.

* * *

 **New Quiver, 2:03am**

Team Green Arrow minus Laurel who went home walked in and Felicity ran to Oliver, "Thank God." She said before they shared a kiss, "I lost contact at 1:03 what happened? And from 1:30 to 1:45 you guys' heart rates were off the chart care to explain? Oliver?" she turned around and Oliver was nowhere to be seen, "John is he okay?" Diggle was lost in his own world he got up and stormed out, "John?"

"Felicity we don't want to explain what happened right now. We went through Hell tonight." Thea said and she and Roy walked upstairs.

"Okay let's call it a night," Felicity said shut the Quiver down and walked up to the Loft. Felicity and Roy had just moved in with the Queens a month ago and Felicity walked to her bed where sure enough a sleeping Oliver was in it Felicity washed her makeup off and gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek before going to sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Oliver woke up to a phone call from Felicity, "Hey Felicity." Oliver groaned and stretched as he woke up, "Where are you?" he said looking at the empty spot on the bed.

"I'm where you should be… work. Oliver I understand staying up until past two every night takes a toll on the boy but Mr. Wayne is here for a very important Board Meeting you need to get here now.

"I'm on my way." Oliver said getting dressed.

" _Bruce Wayne in Star City the same time as Batman & Robin that can't be a coincidence. He's a billionaire he has the money to afford the toys he has the tragic backstory and the height and build, if I see a boy in my office I'll know for sure."_

* * *

 **Queen Consolidated 11:30am**

Oliver walked in and said, "Sorry I'm late to be one hundred percent honest I just woke up." He said and sat down in the only spot available… next to Bruce. Bruce leaned over and whispered.

"After the meeting the four of us need to have a talk." Bruce whispered

"Four?" Oliver whispered back.

"Yes, you, me, Felicity, and Jason." Bruce whispered.

 _ **I knew it!**_


End file.
